


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Six

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the sixth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the agenda for the day, Santa and his helper spread some cheer!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Six

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Six

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Six

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/19/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the sixth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, Santa and his helper spread some cheer!   


* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Six  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Humor, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 19, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 19kb, short story  
Written: December 3-4,7,18-19, 2003   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the sixth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, Santa and his helper spread some cheer! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Six  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Hurry up, Daniel, or we'll be late!" 

Reluctantly, Daniel walked gingerly down the stairs to where Jack was waiting. 

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this," he complained. 

"It's for the kids," Jack reminded. 

"Low blow, Jack." 

Jack coughed, as he reached for his keys. 

"So help me, Jack," Daniel warned, "one photo and you're sleeping alone for a month. A month, Jack. Do you hear me? THIRTY-ONE FREAKIN' DAYS!" 

Jack desperately tried to suppress his laughter and, knowing he was losing the battle, he hurriedly made his way to the front door. 

"Jack?" 

"Jack!" Daniel repeated more forcefully. 

"JAAAACK!" Daniel followed, concern consuming him that Jack hadn't assured him there would not be a photo taken. 

Dressed as Santa Claus, Jack was already in the truck waiting, the heat on low, considering the warm attire. Skittish and hesitant, Daniel worked a while at getting his feet wearing long green shoes with bells on them into truck. It hadn't been easy to get his head wearing a red pointy hat that had a few fluffy balls attached to it inside either! 

Jack burst out with laughter at the sight. 

"You're so dead, Jack," Daniel said, finally successful in getting his entire body into the truck, and closing the door. 

Jack admired his lover's costume. 

"Ah, Angel, is Santa's number one elf going to turn on him?" 

Daniel glared intensely, "Drive the truck, Jack." 

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill, you're a saint, that's for sure!" Molly O'Hanlon spoke in her Irish brogue. 

Molly was in charge of a small children's shelter in Colorado Springs, and for years, Jack had helped them out in a variety of ways, including playing Santa Claus during the Christmas holidays. This shelter was one of a few Jack had contributed to regularly, both with time and money. Somehow, giving in this way had always made him feel closer to Charlie. 

"Molly, this is Daniel Jackson. He's my helper tonight." 

"Ah, Mr. Jackson. The Colonel has mentioned you so often. 'Tis good to finally make your acquaintance." 

"Um, thanks," Daniel said quietly. 

Jack whispered, though Daniel could still here him speak, "He's a bit shy about the costume." 

Molly, born and bred in Ireland, laughed sweetly, "Ah, you make a darlin' elf, and you know Santa always needs a good helper." 

"That's me, Santa's slave, I mean ... helper," Daniel half-smiled. 

After a bit more discussion, the sixty-something Molly led the two men, each carrying large bags of gifts, towards the Recreation Room where a group of 20 children were waiting. They stopped short of the room to make sure their costumes and gifts were okay. 

"Jack, turn around," Daniel ordered, "Your belt is crooked ... and ... Jack, stop fidgeting," Daniel said as he made sure the long white beard was secure. 

"Do I pass inspection, Elf Daniel?" 

"Yeah, I guess you'll do. You make a great Santa, Jack." 

"This is so sweet of you both," Molly said again as they continued to the closed door, and then she whispered to Jack, "Your Danny Boy is so adorable. The kids are going to eat him up." 

Jack smiled and thought to himself, "That's exactly what I'm going to do to him as soon as I get him home!" 

Looking at Molly, Jack said softly, "Ah, Molly my love, I wouldn't go 'round callin' Elf Daniel here by Danny Boy. He might go pout in the corner!" 

"Jack, I heard that!" 

"I'll just go in and make sure the precious babes are ready for you," Molly said, entering the room, leaving Jack and Daniel alone in the hallway. 

"Ready, Elf?" 

"You are so dead, Jack." 

"Love you, too," Jack whispered, a grin decorating his bearded face. 

"Time to sparkle," Jack said, checking his belly padding one last time. 

Daniel looked at him quizzically, "Sparkle?" 

Jack shrugged, "It's what came out. What can I say?" 

"Nothing, Santa. Let's get this show over with. I feel like such a fool in this get up." 

"OH SANTA ..." Molly shouted, ringing a little bell at the same time. 

"Showtime!" Jack laughed, wondering why he hadn't thought of that phrase in the first place! 

Entering the Recreation Room, Jack shouted with gusto, "HO! HO! HO! MERRRRRY CHRISTMAS!" 

The room full of kids had bright smiles on their faces. They stood and laughed and ran to Santa and his helper. The kids ranged in ages from four to twelve, and were of various nationalities and races. It is the thing that made Molly's little shelter so special to Jack, the way she kept the children of multi-colors and backgrounds as one family. 

"Have you been good boys and girls this year?" 

A chorus of yeses were heard as Santa Jack walked to the chair decorated in red velvet in his honor. He put down his large red bag of toys and began to talk to all of the children as Daniel put his down and went to get another bag they had outside. 

Once all the bags were in place near the throne, Daniel tried to hide inconspicuously behind them, but suddenly, he heard, "Children, this is my number one helper, Daniel. He's my best elf, but he's a little nervous." 

Santa Jack leaned forward and talked more softly, "He thinks his elf uniform is silly. You kids are going to have to make him feel welcome!" 

Most all the kids laughed and ran to Daniel, surrounding him, asking him questions about the North Pole, Rudolph, making toys, and Santa himself. Daniel was taken aback by the overwhelming reaction of the children, and did his best to give the "right" answers. He soon learned that answering in detail wasn't the requirement to satisfying the kids, but responding with love was. 

Eventually, the children settled back down in their spots on the matted floor. Santa told them a few stories about life with Mrs. Claus and all the reindeer and elves at his village at the North Pole, making sure to mention that he just couldn't get anything done without the assistance of Elf Daniel. 

Then, he and Daniel made a big deal out of passing out gifts "just for being you today" to each of the children. Each child received a present that Jack and Daniel had purchased on their own, based on suggestions Molly had given them for each of the youngsters in her care. 

Next up, Elf Daniel organized the children so that one by one they sat on Santa's lap. Jack had memorized information Molly had given him about the kids, so they were frequently shocked at the way Santa Jack had been able to point out the things they had done, both "nice" and "naughty," over the past year. Each child gave him their Christmas wishes, which Molly secretly wrote down from behind Santa's throne chair, hoping to be able to surprise the children with some of their wishes on Christmas day. 

When they were two-thirds of the way through, Daniel noticed a little girl sitting quietly in the back row. He couldn't remember talking to her about being an elf, nor giving her a present. As he looked around, he didn't see any toys near her. Something about the girl's lost look reached out to him. 

Daniel went over and sat down, a bit clumsily considering his attire, in front of the little blonde-headed child. 

"Hi there!" 

"Hi," she said in a very small voice. 

"My name is Daniel. What's yours?" 

"Kathleen." 

"You're very pretty, Kathleen. I love your curly hair." 

"Mama said my hair was naturally curly." 

Daniel smiled, "How old are you?" 

"Six ... and a half." 

"Wow ... almost all grown up." 

Kathleen chuckled, "I'm just a little girl." 

"A very pretty little girl!" 

"You're pretty, too!" 

Daniel didn't know whether to scream or blush, so he didn't do either, and instead, tried to pretend the small child hadn't said anything. 

"Are you ready to talk to Santa Claus?" 

"No." 

"No?" Daniel asked with surprise. 

The curly blonde shook her head. 

"Don't you want to give Santa your Christmas list?" 

Kathleen shook her head again. 

"Why not?" 

"He's scary. Loud." 

"Trust me, Santa is teddy bear, very soft and cuddly." 

Kathleen looked, "But he's so loud ... and big." 

"Not all the time." 

Kathleen shook her head again, not wanting to go up to Santa Jack. Daniel decided to let it drop for the time being. 

"How long have you been here, with Molly?" 

"Just today. My parents died last week," Kathleen said with her smallest voice. 

"I'm sorry. My parents died when I just a little boy. It feels lousy, doesn't it?" 

Kathleen nodded. 

"It'll get better, Kathleen. Believe me, someday, it won't hurt as much." 

"It's okay. Mama said I was ...npendat. Do you like being an elf?" Kathleen sniffled, apparently wanting to change the subject. 

"Yeah, Santa needs me. You know, it took me a long time to figure out that needing people and being needed was a good thing. When my parents died, I pretended that no one loved me. And I decided that I would never love anyone again, because it hurt so much to love them and then have them go away. But Santa, he showed me that love is a good thing. Sometimes, it makes us cry, but most of the time, if fills us up with goodness and laughter. Don't lock yourself away, Kathleen. Give people a chance!" 

"I like elves," the little girl stated, rocking back and forth just a little. 

"And I like you," Daniel smiled back in reassurance, and then he remembered the gifts. "I'll bet you think Santa forgot about your present, don't you?" 

Kathleen nodded, "It's okay. I just got here." 

"You're wrong. Santa always keeps one very special present for one very special little girl or boy. I'm betting you're the one." 

"Don't you know?" 

"Me? I'm just his number one elf. Santa's the one who knows everything," Daniel leaned over and whispered into the little girl's ear, "He has the official naughty and nice list. He doesn't show it to anyone, not ever." Sitting upright again, Daniel added with confidence, "You wait and see. I'll bet he has a big surprise waiting for you!" 

"Hey! Elf Daniel, where are you?" Santa Jack beckoned. 

"Whoops! Santa needs me. Don't you disappear now." 

"I won't." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise, Daniel." 

Daniel stood and went to Jack and took care of what he needed, and then watched as the next child visited with Santa. When that child was done, Daniel spoke softly, "Santa ..." and nodded with his head towards a corner of the room. 

"Elves. They are so demanding," Santa Jack spoke to the kids, "I'll be right back. Don't forget where we were!" 

"Elf Daniel, what's up?" 

"Cut the elf thing, Jack, er, Santa. Listen, we have a little problem." 

"Santa doesn't have problems." 

"Well, Santa Jack does. See the little girl sitting in the back, staring towards the window?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, number one, she's scared to death of you, I mean Santa. He's loud and big. And number two, she's new. We don't have a present for her. And number three, her parents died last week, Jack. She's scared and alone and getting ready to shut out the world. Believe me, I know." 

Santa Jack studied the youngster for a moment, and then smiled, "Danny, that doll we got for Vanessa. Did you take it to the base?" 

Daniel lit up with a huge smile, thinking about the present they had gotten for General Hammond's youngest granddaughter. 

"Great idea, Santa! And no, it's still at the house. I'll go get it." 

"You can't leave. It'll be too obvious. Where's Carter?" 

"Girls night out. She and Janet and I don't know who else doing who knows what that honestly, I don't want to know anything about." 

"Daniel, you're giving me a headache, and no, I don't want to know either." 

"Cassie," both spoke in unison. 

"I'll call her," Daniel said. 

"And I'll handle problem number one while you do that." 

"Jack, remember, she's frightened." 

Jack nodded and went back to the kids, visiting with all of them a while. Then, he spoke, "Okay, Kids, Santa will be right back to finish talking with you guys over here," pointing to the group that hadn't yet sat on his lap. 

Slowly, he walked over to Kathleen. Stopping a few feet away, he kneeled down slowly, careful not to startle her. 

"Hello, Kathleen." 

Kathleen looked up meekly, overwhelmed by Santa Jack. 

"Boy, I'll tell ya, being Santa isn't easy. Everyone wants me to Ho Ho Ho all the time. I end up being as loud as an old grizzly bear. Ever heard a grizzly bear growl, Kathleen?" 

She shook her head, "Well, think of me when I first walked in. Loud, huh?" 

Kathleen nodded. 

"I'll tell you a secret. Most of the time, I prefer to talk like this," Santa Jack said softly. "I know you probably won't believe this, but, most of the time, I'm pretty lonely. During the Christmas holidays, everyone loves me, but then they forget about me. For the rest of the year it's like I don't exist. I get very depressed," Jack sighed, "I'm sad just thinking about it. I wish someone would give me a hug." 

Jack looked all around at the kids, excitedly playing with their toys, laughing and chatting with Molly. 

"See, they are all wrapped up in their toys and Santa gets forgotten. I could sure use a hug." 

Kathleen slowly got to her feet and inched her way to Santa Jack. She gave him a look, and then she flung her arms around him, "I won't forget you, Santa. I'll remember all year long. I promise." 

"That makes me feel so much better. It's nice to be remembered. Thank you." 

Kathleen pulled back from the hug and smiled. 

"Hey, would you come sit on my lap on the throne and tell me what you want for Christmas? It would make me happy." 

Kathleen nodded, so Santa Jack lifted Kathleen up as he stood, careful not to tower over her. He carried Kathleen to the throne seat and visited with her for several minutes. It took some coaxing, but with his smiles and soft voice, Santa Jack finally convinced her to admit to a few things she'd like to have for Christmas. 

Elf Daniel walked in towards the end of the conversation and beamed when he saw the little girl smiling and chatting away on Santa's lap. 

"Gawd, I love him," Daniel thought as he watched Santa Jack in action and saw the sweet expression on the innocent little girl's face. 

Jack saw Daniel had returned to the Recreation Room. Seeing Daniel nod, Jack knew the "situation" was under control. He smiled and finished talking to Kathleen. 

Afterwards, he chatted with the few remaining kids who had yet to sit on Santa's lap, and then all had special holiday treats, homemade by Molly and her assistants. With their treats settling in their stomachs, Daniel Elf read "The Night Before Christmas," the children enraptured by the holiday tale. 

Cassie arrived near the end of the story, out of breath from her rapid pace. She had worried about having taken so long to reach the shelter. 

"Relax, Cass, you're just in time." 

"I'm glad ... Santa. I really have to go, though, unless you need something else." 

"No, just this. You saved a little girl from a horrible heartache tonight. You're a peach." 

Cassie smiled, and exited, "Tell Uncle Daniel I love him." 

"Okay kiddies, it's about time for Santa and Elf Daniel to go ..." 

A round of boos and sighs and "please don't go's" abounded, but Santa Jack explained they had a lot to do before Christmas, "And besides, if we don't go soon, Dasher and Donner are going to want overtime!" 

The kids laughed as Jack continued, "But first, Santa has a special present for a very special little girl. Kathleen, come here, Sweetie," Santa Jack kneeled back down as she approached. 

"This is for you," from Santa, and Elf Daniel, and all the reindeer. 

Kathleen's eyes were wide with awe at the very large box. All the other kids wondered what it could be. Slowly, Kathleen opened the box and took out a life-size little brown-eyed doll named Cindy. 

"Wow, she's as big as me!" Kathleen said, holding the doll up, and then putting it down very carefully, she threw her arms around Santa, "Oh, thank you, Santa." 

"You're welcome, Kathleen." 

Then, she ran to Daniel and threw her arms around him, "He's not so scary," she said, adding "Thank you, Daniel. I'll remember what you said." 

"Merry Christmas, Kathleen!" 

She ran back to her doll, a big smile on her face. 

Jack and Daniel exchanged a smile, and then said their good-byes. 

* * *

Still in their costumes, Jack held Daniel in his arms as they stood at the foot of the steps to the front porch of their home. 

"It wasn't so bad, was it, Danny?" 

"No, not so bad." 

The two kissed tenderly, a holiday risk in doing so in front of their home at only 9 p.m., but one they couldn't deny themselves at the moment. Then, out of nowhere, a female voice said, "Hey, Daniel! Cute outfit. Love the shoes!" 

Daniel turned, facing the voice. His eyes were wider than ever, his mouth open like a guppy gasping for air, his expression one of both shock and horror. 

\--Flash--Flash--Flash--Flash--Flash--Flash--Flash--Flash--Flash--Flash-- 

Daniel screeched in the aftermath of the camera flashes, "SAM!" 

Jack's hysterical laughter drew attention away from the woman. 

"Way to go, Carter! Good job!" and then seeing Daniel's face of death, Jack swiftly fled up the steps, unlocking the door as quickly as possible, and going into the house. 

**"JAAAAAACK! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, O'NEILL. JAAAAACK!"**

Daniel ran inside, neglecting to close the door. Sam could hear the running, things falling, and one final shout, "TWO MONTHS, O'NEILL - IN THE DOGHOUSE FOR TWO FREAKIN' MONTHS! DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

Sam laughed, and as she walked to her car, covertly parked down the street, she sang softly, "I ... saw Dan-iel kissing Sannnnta Claus ..." 

As the sixth day of Christmas came to a close, Santa Claus was heard shouting for mercy and desperately wishing he could hide out at the North Pole for at least a year! 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
